The Unexpected
by ThisIsMe99
Summary: Hermione Granger leaves the Wizarding World 7 years ago after she finds her boyfriend Ronald Weasley cheating on her. After 7 whole years when she returns, she's married to none other than Draco Malfoy.
1. Water

Harry Potter's POV!

Looking at pictures you realise little things. For instance looking at this picture of Me, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, you could see Ron shuffling suspiciously, at that time I never gave it a second thought because to be honest it was straight after I defeated the darkest wizard who ever existed. I was too caught up in my own happiness that I could not see how my own two best friends were doing, after everything they had done for me. That mistake made my best friend/sister

flee! I blame myself, but Ginny tells me not too, it was of course her idiot brother; the one with no tact!

''Harry, dear dinners ready,'' Ginny said

''Coming,'' I shouted back

Carefully putting the photos back, I went out the room of my late godfather.

Yes I married Ginny straight after she graduated from Hogwarts, she's now heavily pregnant with our first son James Sirius Potter. After two of the Marauders.

''Erm Harry,'' Ginny said breaking me out of my thoughts.

''Hm yes?,'' I said

I heard crashing from the kitchen, I look for my wand when I find it I bring it out.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, HARRY JAMES POTTER! I THINK MY WATER BROKE AND WHAT DO YOU DO? BRING OUT YOUR FLIPPING PIECE OF STICK!'' Ginny yelled

I automatically stared down at the puddle forming between her legs.

And then I black out...

Hermione's POV:

My past is haunting me, even though I have a lovely husband, very good parents and in laws! But I miss my friends, I left them over 7 years ago, but theres not a day that goes by without thinking about them! I pick up a photo and I see Ronald's smiling face in there, I can't believe I have ever loved this man-whore, I think fame went to his head! I feel like just tearing the photo into pieces, but I can't my past is a part of me!

'' Honey I'm home,'' My husband says.

Yes I married the one and only Draco Malfoy, my childhood nemesis! And you won't believe it I am carrying our first child, Cassepoia Lyra Malfoy!

''Hey ferret,'' I reply back

''Whats up buckteeth?,'' He says.

But before I can retort a splashing noise is heard!

''Erm whats that?,'' Draco says uncertainly

''My water broke you idiot, baby Cassie is ready to pop out'' I said

''Really?,'' Draco says cheerfully

''Obviously Ferret, why the hell do you think there's a puddle underneath me?,'' I nearly shouted at him.

Draco muttered something underneath his breath, but I was too busy to listen to him.

''DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, YOU TAKE ME TO RIGHT NOW,OR YOU WISH YOU WAS NEVER BORN,'' I screamed

Draco ran and dragged me to the fireplace and quickly chucked Floo Powder in.


	2. Distant Cry

Harry's POV-

I wake up, I look around I see white walls and hear babies screaming! I don't know where I am, and I begin to think of worse case scenarios; which is Voldemort's supporters brought me here to torture me but then I remember Ginny's water broke.

I quickly jump up and notice that Ginny is right next to me, I mean right next to me. I summon a chair and sit next to her. Sweat is on her head, hairs everywhere.

I hold her hand and tell her to listen to the healers.

''You tell me to listen to the healers, while you just sit there,'' Ginny hissed very dangerously.

''Come on Mrs Potter, only one more push we can see the head,'' Said one of the healers.

In one second Ginny screams and wailing erupts the room. Out comes a baby, my baby, and from what I can see, my son.

''Do you want to cut the cord Mr Potter?,'' asked an healer.

I nod because I can't seriously trust myself to speak.

I cut it and the same healer comes back with my son, freshly clean ad bathed. She passes him to me and when I pick him up its the best feeling ever, his light weight is like picking up a snitch.

James already has the Potter hair, sticking out everywhere. He opens one eye and I see he has Ginny's eyes.

''Harry, pass him to me you go on get some food,'' Ginny whispers hoarsely.

I pass James to her and kiss her forehead, when I was about to walk out the door I hear.

''FERRET, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN,'' screams a very familiar voice, a voice I haven't heard over 7 years. Right there I thought I was going to faint AGAIN.


	3. Friends Reunited

Hermione's POV:

I've been placed on a bed, my contractions are only a few minutes apart now.

''Come on 'Mione calm down,'' Draco soothed

''FERRET, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN,'' I screamed

''Hermione, Hermione Granger,'' A voice chocked out.

''Actually it's Malfoy now,'' Draco says rather smugly. Like he knows a secret.

''WHAT?, you married Ferret,'' The same voice exclaimed

''Yes and...,'' I said finally speaking

'' Can't believe you betrayed your friends like that,'' The person said

''First off all Harry James Potter, you didn't have a say in my life for the last 7 years AAAAAH, second off all if I betrayed you what did Weasley do to our friendship AAAARRGGHH, third off all AAAARRGGGHH,''I said, the rest of what I was saying was drowned out.

''Come on Mrs Malfoy, one more push,'' An healer said

''Come on Mione, Cassie's stubborn like her mother isn't she?,'' Draco chuckled

Babies cries were heard, a baby with blonde tuft hair _to be_ exact.

''What might her name be?,'' an healer said

'' Cassepoia Lyra Malfoy,'' Draco said his voice was a bit choked up.

''Whoever knew Ferret will ever cry,'' Harry sneered.

''Like you never cried Scarhead, your eyes show it,'' Draco snarled back.

''Harry why are you here?,'' I said

''Ginny's given birth to a healthy baby, James Sirius Potter,'' Harry replied

''Harry, mate where are you?,'' said a voice Hermione thought she will never hear ever again.

Draco knew how she was feeling because he intertwined his hand with hers and Cassie in his other arm.

Before Harry can reply, Ronald Weasley entered the room.

''Hermione?,'' Ron spluttered.

''It's Malfoy to you,'' Draco spoke up again.

''Malfoy?,'' Ron said, his face was turning the same shade of his hair.

''Yes?,'' three voices said at once.

In came in Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

''How's my granddaughter?,'' Narcissa spoke first.

''She's right here,'' Draco said

He handed her Cassepioa.

''Cassiopeia Lyra Malfoy, a beautiful girl, thank god she never inherited the Malfoy's pale features, she's got our Hermione's face shape,'' Narcissa cooed.

''_YOUR_ Hermione?,'' Ron said emphasizing on the '_your_'.

Draco's POV:

''Yes _our _Hermione, Weaslebee,'' I smirked also emphasizing on _ours._

''What does you mean by yours Malfoy, she's been our Hermione for the last 14 years,'' Weasley said with a thinking face giving resemblance to Vincent Crabbe.

''First of all Ronald Weasley, I am not _yours, _I haven't been yours for the last 7 years so please don't give the example I am yours because I will never, ever be yours got that?,'' Hermione hissed.

Weasley gulps, he should because he has already faced Hermione's wrath for 7 years.

''Hermione I am so sorry for what I done all them years ago, I'm truly sorry I couldn't stop thinking about you the minute you left I've always loved you.,'' Weasley exclaimed.

''Bit late don't you think Mr Weasley,'' Father sneered.

''Whh, What do you mean,?'' Weasley spluttered.

''Well, Weasley let me think, the fact Hermione is in a maternity ward with an blonde baby girl, my son is holding her hand and also what the hell do you think we are doing here,?'' Father said.

''Bloody hell, Hermione you betrayed us,'' Weasley said angrily.

''That's enough now Mr Weasley, normally I don't get involved in petty arguments but that's my daughter in law your talking about, you lost that chance to call her _your girl _after she found her _boyfriend_ the boy who was her best friend before that in bed with _another _woman, so you Mr Weasley better shut that mouth of yours,'' Mother hissed even more dangerously than Hermione.

Before Weasley can retort a voice was heard.

''Won Won, where are you,'' the voice called out.

Hermione, Father, Mother, Potter and me all start bursting out laughing, expect for Weaslebee he turned the same color of his hair.

''Lav Lav, I'm here'' He said some what smugly.

''Oh, have you seen your sisters son? oh what a darling , _oops _you've got company, hello my names Lavender Brown and who must you be,? '' Lavender brought her hand out to me.

Now it's to play some fun.

''My names Draco Malfoy,'' I smirked

She let her hand drop, she turned around and looked at Hermione.

''Oh my god, it's Hermione Granger, last time I've seen you you was running out _yours and Ron's _old room'' Lavender smirked but more like an loopy smile.

''Actually it's Hermione Malfoy now, and ooh was that you in _mine and Ronald's_ room?, I never noticed because it looked like you were eating each others faces off but no I would've remembered 6th year if I wasn't running to get that image out of my head,'' Hermione smirked back.

Now that's what you call an smirk.

Brown looked flustered, serves her right for messing about with Hermione.

''Malfoy?, you married him? I thought Won Won that you was going to keep me until you and Granger's wedding day?,'' Brown asked confused.

''You what Ron?, you actually said that?, you know what Hermione you can marry Voldemort for all I care because if Ron said that and I let you go away like that without even going after you...,'' Potter left his '_hero'_ speech hang off.

''Harry, Ronald where are you?,'' I heard a voice and if I am correct Mrs Weasley's voice.

She enters without a reply and upon seeing Hermione's faces she smiles then it drops.

''Hermione Granger, the girl I used to consider as my daughter but you know what that all changed one day when you left without an explanation, then the next day I hear you cheated on my poor Ronnikins,'' Mrs Weasley said.

''Molly, I told you Hermione never cheated on Ron, he cheated on her with this whore here,'' Potter said coldly.

''WHAT? You called me a whore but why do you act like you like me then,'' Brown replied angrily.

''I don't, I only speak to you civilly for Ron's sake even though I thought him and Hermione would get back together, but no she's got Malfoy now,'' Potter said smugly.

''You WHAT?, she married Malfoy? but what about Ronnikins?,'' Mrs Weasley said

''Tough luck, his fault Molly now why don't we all go to Ginny,'' Potter spoke.

Potter and Weasley's mother went, but Weasley didn't instead he spoke directly at Hermione.

'I will come back for you,'' He said somewhat huskily.

FAIL!

Cassie start crying and everyone went their different ways.

''Seriously what a day,'' Hermione said.

''Sirius always used to say that, he was always my favourite cousin I still remember the time...,'' Mother was saying but we decided to engage in other conversations because the amount of time we heard it, unbelievable.

****

Author's note: IMPORTANT.

**Thank you to all the people who have read this, I literally been on Fanfiction since December what made me make an account was reading Dramione's to get notifications when there updated, I seriously( Siriusly) geddiitt? or whatever never mind me.**

**I seriously thank you for reading this, and putting it on your favorites, THANK YOUUUU! **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE GIMME REVIEWS!**

**And I'm going to try update every day, this is literally off my head, but don't worry I've got loads of ideas and also a sequel on Draco, Hermione, Cassiopeia's and all the other Malfoy's. Yes and yes she is going to have little brother and sisters:D.**

**thank you once again...**

**Your Sincerely:**

**ThisIsMe99 a.k.a: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD3. **

And i know i updated 3 times, I am new to this thats why


	4. If Only

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I KNOW I UPDATED THE FIRST CHAPTER 3 TIMES, I AM NEW TO THIS SO I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO PUBLISH STORIES BUT NOW I HAVE AN ALL THREE CHAPTERS ARE THERE. I MIGHT GIVE THE CHARACTERS THERE OWN POVS. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN.**_

* * *

_Ron's POV: _

Hermione married ferret.

Hermione married ferret.

_My friend Hermione married my enemy Malfoy._

Hermione my best friend, the girl who always there the one who used to blow up when I didn't do my homework, when I blaze her precious Vicky.

If only I wasn't in bed with Lavender then Hermione wouldn't be with Malfoy.

_*FLASHBACK* Date- 23rd July 1999_

_I was out celebrating our complete mission of capturing Death Eaters, to bad the Malfoy's got off because I would've loved to see Draco Malfoy up there._

_Some of the guys of the team decided we should go to the new club opened Avada, we start to do some Tequila shots Harry's favorites too bad Ginny wasn't here because it would be disgusting to watch your best mate and sister at it._

_Hermione really misses stuff like this but their having a girls night in the Burrow, I can't believe it took me that long to find out I liked Hermione._

_She is so perfect, no more is there the girl with the bushy hair, buckteeth know it all instead her hair is more wavy then bushy and her teeth are very straight, Malfoy done her a favor eh? _

_I can feel someone grinding on me, I look towards them and see blonde hair. I am so drunk I don't even care what I do now._

_I remember taking the person home and see Hermione running in and then running back home._

_Waking up in the morning I had a big shock seeing Lavender instead of Hermione_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

To be honest I always missed Hermione, she was my life and soul I really love her and true to my word I will win her back even if it is the last thing I do.

* * *

_Narcissa's POV:_

I have got a granddaughter not a grandson like Lucius and Draco wanted, but a granddaughter I always wanted a daughter but when Hermione came into our lives it was like she was my own daughter. She helped me with my gardening, cooked food on her own because she doesn't like house elves doing slavery. I've always lived in a pureblood society but Hermione added some muggle daily routines to ours.

So yes I wouldn't swap her for those stuck up pureblood girls Lucius wanted Draco to marry. I still remember how it was like yesterday I met Hermione and introduced her to Draco and Lucius.

*_FLASHBACK* _

_Narcissa was walking through Diagon Alley when she bumped into someone, the someone crumpled onto the floor looking lifeless Narcissa being the caring woman she always was even though not showing it picked up the person and scanned their face, Narcissa had the biggest shock looking at Hermione Granger, the war hero who helped defeat the Dark Lord and also testified for the Malfoy's. Hermione started to stir she looked up at Narcissa and start breaking into tears. _

_''Shush, Miss Granger may I ask what is the matter?,'' Narcissa said in a soft voice and not at all the cold one._

_''My boyy.. my boyffriiieend, Ronald flipping Weasley cheated on me,'' Hermione said through sobs._

_''Shush, its going to be okay it's me Mrs Malfoy you can come home with me and get you cleaned why don't you?'' Narcissa said._

_''Narcissa? why do you want to help me? I'm just an low life mudblood?'' Hermione said in what is meant to be a bold voice._

_''No you are not, I admire your bravery but please that word has ruined loads of peoples life I am so sorry for what happened in our house but I couldn't help you, I'm sorry I couldn't my sister is really strong and is always loyal to the Dark Lord,'' Narcissa explained._

_''It's okay, I forgave you when you lied to Voldemort about Harry being alive,'' Hermione said._

_''Well come on then, we will have a nice cup of tea and talk why don't we?,'' Narcissa said._

_Hermione nodded._

_Narcissa and Hermione apparated away to Malfoy Manor._

_Narcissa didn't know that her son and husband choose that moment to come and sit in the dinning room and talk about business._

_''Cissy, is that you?,'' Lucius spoke._

_''Yes, it's me Luc with an visitor,'' Narcissa replied._

_''Come in, any visitor of yours is ours Cissy,'' Lucius said._

_When Narcissa and Hermione walked in, Lucius dropped his cup of tea and Draco dropped every single thing he was holding._

_''Mother, why do you have Hermione Granger with you?,'' Draco said._

_''I had a little run in with her and she is going to be staying here for a while so you Draco, Lucius will treat her like a guest I know you didn't get a long with each other but Draco you will listen to me,'' Narcissa said in a firm voice._

_''Of course Mother,'' Draco said through gritted teeth._

_Narcissa then glared at Lucius._

_''Of course Cissy, anything for you,'' He said._

_''An way's Draco give Hermione a tour of the Manor while I go get her clean clothes,'' Narcissa said._

_Draco walked to Hermione and nodded to show he was going._

_*END OF_ FLASHBACK*

* * *

I look at the joy of bundles in my arms, I see that she is already awake searching me with her grey eyes I see she's got Draco's and Lucius eyes. Also I can see a little speck of blue in it, beautiful absolutely beautiful.

A knock was heard but I didn't take no notice off it until a soft hand landed on my shoulder I look up too see my sister Andromeda I can't believe I have actually reconciled with her after the war, I thought she was going to blame me for the death of her husband, daughter and son in law but no she never. I really missed her, I miss the times when me, her and Bella used to hang around and not take a care. It all changed when the Dark Lord recruited Bella straight after she graduated so of course we were separated.

''Uncle Draco, I wanna see my new cousin,'' 7 year old Teddy exclaimed._  
_

Poor Andy, has too look after her grandson which is exactly like her late daughter a boy whose parents died to save him.

''Here Teddy,'' I pass Cassie to Teddy.

''So this is Cassiopeia, the girl I have to stop from boys dating her, my baby cousin'' Teddy said

''YOU WHAT?, you better not have put that idea in his head Draco Malfoy,'' I said.

Draco gulps.

''Of course not Mother, but she is my daughter,'' He says pride in his eyes.

''So? and you are my son,'' I say

Before he can retort Hermione wakes up.

''Draco,'' She says

''Mione how are you?,'' Draco says

''Fine, but Ronald Weasley is going to be the death of me,'' She said

''Ron?,'' Andromeda asks confused.

''Yes Aunt Andy, we had a run in with them did you go to see Potter's baby?,''Draco said

''No, I went too see my nephews daughter first, family's important,'' Andy says.

''Yes family is important,'' I say

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

R**EVIEWS PLEASSEEE! :) AND YES I AM GOING TO UPDATE EVERY DAY SO THE CHAPTERS MAY BE SHORT.**

**I MAY ALSO UPDATE 3 TIMES A DAY.**

**THANKYOU xx**


	5. Secrets Discovered

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I have been really busy recently plus I had a writers block! If any one out there likes Lily/Scorpius fanfics I have currently updated one! please r&r:) plus does any of you know Naruto? yes I would like to write a fanfic and I would really need someone to help me like really! Anyways I might start updating this every 2 days or something because I am becoming really busy at the moment, I am really sorry but school's coming up in a few days and everything and I really have to focus on my work. Just need to finish off this ruddy coursework:D or I'm dead! Plus my internet connection is not working!**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since baby Cassiopeia was born and it has been really hectic for the Malfoy's, the Weasley and Potters have found out where Hermione has been for the last few years and boy where they shocked, who wouldn't be shocked? Finding out that a girl you have thought as a daughter/sister is married to your enemy? Well the Weasley's can't really blame Hermione can they? The Weasley are starting to grasp the fact they can't do anything expect for Ginny, Ginny is ecstatic, she thought Hermione would be pinning over Ron but she was wrong she has really got on with her life. Ginny and Hermione start to speak to each other via owl but they are currently waiting for the right time to see each other. You can say Ginny misses her friend, after 7 years they see each other when they are giving birth. Harry is disappointed because he has no rights whatsoever in Hermione's life, Ron is furious he thought the next time he see's Hermione she would be begging him to take her back, Lavender is disgusted her boyfriend is pinning over his ex and is not having time for her, Mr Weasley is joyful he has finally found the person he could to about Muggle's and Mrs Weasley has come to the fact that she can't do anything for her Ronnikins.

Shocked is one word to describe the Weasley's one morning when they are eating breakfast and they discover a letter with an 'M' wax sealed on, the Weasley's know who the letters from but they don't have no idea why. So Charlie being the brave one in this situation decides to open the letter and read it.

Dear the Weasley's.

As you have been a family to me in the dark situations I would like to invite you to a Malfoy Sunday Dinner, as all you have found out my secret I wouldn't like to hide now would I? And If you are going to question my doings I am going to say I am proud for who I am today. So this dinner is a formal one where all the Malfoy's friends come. So would you please wear any formal clothes such as dress robes?

Waiting for your response.

Hermione Malfoy.

After Charlie finishes out reading, he hears a spluttering noise behind him he turns around to see his little brother Ron. Charlie is confused as why Ron is angry. He didn't know the full story as why Hermione left so Charlie takes this as an opportunity to ask.

But before he could, Mrs Weasley is scolding her littlest son.

''Ronald,'' Mrs Weasley warns.

''Yes, mother?,''Ron says forcefully.

''I don't care what is currently going through your head but you are going to this dinner party, because Hermione really deserves this for years I thought she would come back for you because I always thought of her as my future daughter in law but no Ronald your ruined that YOU are going to this dinner party and going to say sorry to Hermione,'' Mrs Weasley hissed.

''Dad, tell mum she can't,'' Ronald whined turning to his dad.

''Ronald Billius Weasley, you listen to your mum because of you Hermione left all of us because of your stupid mistake and you are going to correct that mistake by saying sorry you hear me?,'' Mr Weasley yelled losing his temper.

Ginny,Harry and baby James enter the kitchen, they see Mrs Weasley fuming, Mr Weasley yelling, Charlie with an letter open and Ron looking like a baby.

''Woah, woah what happened here mum,'' Ginny spoke first.

Charlie decided to answer her by giving the letter to her, instead of looking shocked Ginny smiles.

''Oh yeah, Hermione sent this letter us this morning she already told me yesterday,'' Ginny said.

''You what?, Ginny don't tell me your fraternizing with the enemies as well?,'' Ron yells.

''Me fraternizing with the enemies?, you are! I don't like Lavender but you don't see me complaining! Hermione is my friend and I don't care what you think but I'm going,'' Ginny screamed back.

''Come on Ginny, lets go home I am personally becoming sick of Ron'' Harry said glaring at Ron.

The Potter's left to their house in Godric's Hollow, all the other Weasley's took it as a cue to exit leaving Ron and his parents yelling at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, everyone's at the kitchen eating dinner while Lucius is reading the Daily Prophet. Hermione enters with baby Cassie in her arms, Cassie was gurgling, Draco turns back and hears her so he decides to hold her. She's not even 1 month old and she is already wrapped around his finger.

Hermione sits on the table where Draco was sitting, she grabs the Daily Prophet and reads it she doesn't find it interesting so she puts it down and turns to Narcissa.

''Cissy, did you send the invitation to the Zabini's?,'' Hermione said.

''Yes I have, Lucius here tells me that you have sent the letter to the Potter's and Weasley's?,'' Narcissa smirked.

''Yes I have, I am waiting for the Weasley's reply because Ginny and Harry sent their RSVP back,'' Hermione said.

''What Potter is actually coming here?,'' Draco said, confused.

''Yes and Draco darling his name is Harry,'' Hermione said smugly remembering a memory.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It has been 2 weeks since Hermione came to Malfoy Manor, her and Malfoy are starting to get on properly, but they are still not on first name basics. Every time Hermione looks at him she gets this tingly feeling, Hermione doesn't know what it means._

_''Granger,'' Draco said entering my bedroom._

_''Dr- Malfoy, what are you doing in my room?,'' Hermione said stopping herself from saying his name. Draco knew she was about to say his name but he decided to ignore it. Instead he looked at the desk next to her bed, he see's a picture of Potter and Weaslette decides to ask her about._

_''Hermione, why have you got a picture of Potter and Weaslette on your desk?,'' Draco said asking not noticing his slip up._

_''What? You just called me Hermione,'' Hermione said shocked._

_''So? Can't I call you Hermione, you can call me Draco and you forget to answer my question,'' Draco said teasing._

_''Yes okay and Draco his names Harry and why do I have a picture of them? Well Harry has been my best friend/ brother he has always been there for me when Ronald was being a git he always helped me, when Ron abandoned us too in the war when were were on the Ron we became even closer and I got picture of Ginny not Weaslette and I have got a picture of her because me and her have always been close, we swapped advice's,'' Hermione explained._

_''Your really lucky to have two friends that care about you, I have friends but they were more like acquaintances expect for Blaise he was my friend in all the dark times,'' Draco said._

_''Well I don't know how your feeling but it is always good to have a friend in the dark times,'' Hermione whispered as she edged closer to Draco._

_''I know, Blaise has always been there for me as Potter and Weaslette has so yes always,'' Draco said edging even more closer to Hermione until their lips met, when they did it was a short passionate kiss but the shock off it made them jump apart._

_After that they both went their separate way both replaying the kiss in their minds._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Draco was thinking the same thing as Hermione because he catches her eye and start smirking, the other 2 elder Malfoys watch this exchange with amusement because who would've ever thought that Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin and hated other blood statuses expect for Pureblood, marry a Gryffindor, which is a muggleborn and best friend of his childhood nemesis, if anyone told that to Draco when Hermione came to stay at Malfoy Manor he would've sent them to St Mungo's straight.

''What ever, Granger his names still going to be Potter to me,'' Draco smirked.

''Oh please, I'm a Malfoy now like you said in the hospital and I don't care you are going to be on your best behavior, you hear me? And I assume Pansy is giving this same lecture to Blaise now,'' Hermione said coolly.

''Wow, calm down Hermione anyways yes poor guy,'' Draco said.

''What ever and we have got approx 2 hours and half to get the Manor ready,'' Hermione said.

''What for, it's only the Weasley family that's coming,'' Lucius said.

''Now Luc, the Weasley's have been a family to me ever since I was 11,''Hermione said in an authority voice.

The conversation ended like that, because they all know how stubborn Hermione can be.

* * *

Ron wasn't happy, he was far from happy he didn't want to go to this stupid dinner party he had too see that Hermione wasn't his, but still today was the day he would find out how Hermione got to be with Ferret yes he will, all the secrets will be spilled.

Ron got dressed, he put a bottle of veritaserum in his pocket, Ronald Weasley had a plan a very effective plan were he would find out everything. He would've been in Slytherin but he didn't want to be in the same 'house as the Ferret' ironic or what because he has to stay in the same house as him today.

Ron apparated to the Burrow to find his family and go to this stupid lunch and get his pan over and done with.

First thing Ron noticed when he apparated to the Manor is that it has changed, no more is it the dark, gloomy manor instead it was bright and colorful it looks like there is wards surrounding because there is a mist up in the sky if you look closer but other than that it looked perfectly fine.

Harry decided to knock on the gate, the minute he knocked on it a house elf appeared which has a striking resemblance to Dobby, Harry thinking the same thing as Ron looked closer at the house elf and asked it,

''Excuse me, what may your name be?,'' Harry asked.

''Ditzy, you are mistresses best friend, Harry Potter?,'' the house elf asked.

''Yes I am, now where will we be today,'' Harry asked.

The house elf motioned Harry to follow him, they entered a room which had a long table with cloths and everything, but that's not what caught Ron's eye, it was Hermione and Malfoy joined by hip with a baby in her arms. Anger and jealousy bubbled through Ron, he clenched his fists. Ditzy went a tugged on Hermione's dress, Hermione looked down and seen the house elf and smiled.

''Mrs Malfoy, your guests are here,'' Ditzy squeaked.

''Thank you Ditzy, but today's meant to be your day off!,'' Hermione scolded. Same old Hermione, still cares about spew or was it SPOW?

''Mistress, Miky was ill today so she had to leave, Master specially asked me if I wanted to do it,'' Ditzy squeaked. Hermione then turned to glare at Malfoy.

''Draco, what did you tell her?,'' Hermione hissed.

''Don't look at me Hermione, she's probably talking about Father,'' Draco said. Ron was shocked, never did he ever see Malfoy speak so calmly, Hermione dropping the subject turned to look at her guests.

''Harry, Ronald,'' Hermione spoke civilly. She then passed her daughter to Malfoy and went to hug Harry, she then was going to hug Ron but stopped herself, Ron smiled and said, ''No hug for your best friend Hermione,'' He said innocently.

''Of course,'' She said hugging Ron awkwardly, Ron then turned to Malfoy and glared.

Hermione started to hug the other Weasley's and a tearfully Ginny.

''Hermione you twat, you left me 7 years ago with no letter or anything to hear from Harry that my brother cheated on you,'' Ginny said.

''I was going to but then I didn't want a owl to find where I was, anyways dinners about to start the Zabini's and Nott's have already arrived,'' Hermione said.

Turning around she doesn't see Draco or her daughter, she mutters ''Oh that Ferret,'' the Weasley's hear what she says and all start out laughing, they all follow Hermione to their seats.

Ron chose that opportunity to put some truth serum in a glass jar, what he didn't know was that Hermione was not the only who was going to be spreading secrets out.

Through dinner he asks Harry how he thinks Hermione and Malfoy got together, Harry just shrugged.

''I don't know, why don't you go ask her?,'' Harry suggested.

Ron went up to Hermione and greeted her, Hermione suspicious of his actions decided to hear him out.

''Hermione, how did you and Ferret get together,'' Ron said.

Hermione was going to tell him to go mind his own business, when she couldn't instead a full explanation was thrown to Ron.

''Well the fact was that I was living here at Malfoy Manor, it was in my bedroom Draco entered my room and started to ask why I got a picture of Harry and Ginny we both had an heart to heart then we kissed, we quickly pulled apart but we couldn't stop thinking about the kiss but then the next day I corned him asking him his intentions about us but instead of answering he kissed me and I kissed him back, now Ronald do you know how got Cassepioa as well?,'' Hermione smirked.

Ron has been getting lots of surprises today, he didn't know Hermione could even smirk let alone answer with a very good retort.

Malfoy came behind Ron and punched him, scary for Ron yes but the others thought he deserved it.

''You arse, Weasley Hermione invited you here because you were her friend and yes Weasley were ever since you pulled that stunt with Brown you will never be considered a friend of Hermione so get out!,'' Malfoy snarled.

Ron shrieked and ran, he didn't want to be vomiting slugs again, but what a chaos he left, Pansy was telling Mrs Malfoy what her and Blaise do at night,Ginny was telling Mrs Weasley how a night led to James.

So yes what a sight Ron left.

* * *

A few days after the Malfoy family were doing their usual routine in the mornings, but this morning had lots of chaos involved, an barn owl delivered the Daily Prophet, but this newspaper wasn't going to be about finical or the Ministry it was about the Malfoy family, a picture of 17 year old Hermione plastered on the newspaper. The headline read:

**HERMIONE GRANGER, HEROINE OF THE WIZARDING WORLD HAS RETURNED AS Mr Ronald Weasley TELLS US.**

**7 Years ago, Miss Granger left the wizarding world, but as we heard she didn't leave she was just hidden, but she comes back with loads of surprises, first one being she's married some one who isn't Ronald Weasley or Viktor Krum instead its her school enemy Draco Malfoy, an ex-death eater and son of Lucius Malfoy. But that's not the only thing, she has a daughter with her.**

**Mr Ronald Weasley claims that Mrs Malfoy left the wizarding world because she cheated on him with Mr Malfoy, I know Hermione Granger from Hogwarts and I know she will never cheat on someone. Something's fishy's going on and Rita Skeeter wants to have a field day, but I'm telling you Skeeter you wouldn't 'bug' out anything.**

**Yours Truly: Fay Finnigan Nee Dunbar**

**Another headline read:**

**LIES! LIES! Hermione Granger WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON RONALD WEASLEY.**

**Do you really want to know the true story? Ronald Weasley cheated on Hermione Malfoy, not the other way round! She didn't flee from the wizarding world because I have seen for the last 7 years please don't assume things!**

**Yours Pansy Zabini.**

Hermione nearly fell over, she didn't know Ronald went to the Daily Prophet.

Owls start to fly through the windows, instead of being hate messages they were praising her for stepping over prejudice and they really missed her, one really caught her eye. It had the Hogwarts crest on it.

_Mrs Hermione Malfoy_

_Malfoy Manor_

_Wiltshire_

_Dear Mrs Malfoy:_

_I am writing this letter, to let you know that I will always stand by your decisions, you always knew when to make the right choices and I assume this was one of these. You have stepped out of prejudices, that's what Albus Dumbledore always wanted! Please don't be effected by the Daily Prophet Ronald Weasley was always an hot tempered person but the real reason I am writing this letter is to inform you there is an available teaching spot for Arthimancy in 3 years time, Professor Vector specially recommended you, as I know you have a new born but in the next 3 years time you could be teaching and you would obviously return home for breaks or when you are not working. Please take this offer into consideration, and wishes to your new born._

_Yours Sincerely Minerva McGonagall._

Hermione was shocked, her old school role model sent her a letter asking her to become a teacher, a teacher she always wanted to teach and spread her knowledge to other children now this offer was standing she was going to get her dream come true.

Strong, firm hands snaked themselves around Hermione's waist, and buried their head through her neck.

''What's got you all wide eyed this morning?,'' Draco teased.

''I've got a letter from Professor McGonagall, here,'' Hermione whispered passing him the paper. Draco looked confused but neither less grabbed hold of the paper, his eyes were on the paper and when he reached about Hermione he smirked.

''Professor Malfoy, now that has a ring to it,'' Draco said.

''You don't mind?, you actually want me to teach?,''Hermione questioned.

''Yes, it has been your dream and nothing is going to stop you from it and it is going to be in the next 3 years so you have lots of time with Cassie plus you can home any time you want,'' Draco said.

Hermione never said anything, Draco thought she was ignoring him until she attached her lips to his. The minute their lips synchronized together, Cassepioa start crying. They both jumped about and start laughing, Draco went to get her while Hermione wrote her reply to the letter.

It was short and simple:

_Professor McGonagall_

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland_

_Dear Professor_

_I would like to accept your offer, and thank you for your wishes and yes we all know how Ronald can be at times._

_Yours Truly Hermione Malfoy._

* * *

**LONGEST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN A CHAPTER! THANK YOU AND PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AND I FELT LIKE SKIPPING A BIT WHERE CASSIE AND JAMES ARE STARTING TO SIT! AND CRAWL PLUS YES THERE'S GOING TO BE LOADS OF ENCOUNTERS WITH THE WEASLEY'S AND YES THANKS AGAIN!**


	6. Few Months Later

**SORRY! I NEVER UPLOADED! I WAS LIKE VERY BUSY AND THIS CHAPTER MAY BE SHORT SO SORRY AGAIN AND I ABSOLUTELY HAVE NO IDEA'S FOR 'MY BROTHERS BEST FRIEND' SO YEASSSHH HOPE YOU LIKE THIS**

* * *

_6 months later-_

Lots have time has past since the Potter and Malfoy family had a new addition to their families, Cassepioa and James are now 6 months old they have learnt how to crawl and say a few words. Hermione and Ginny are closer than ever, they meet up everyday while their husband's go to work Cassepioa and James have become friends if thats what you count it but Ron was angry, more angry than he ever was he thinks that after Hermione comes to the Wizarding world after 7 years after she claimed he cheated on her when it was an accident he was out of his head but still all his family are happy to see her. Ron was angry he wanted revenge but the last time he done it wasn't so good, everyone spilling out secrets people taking advantage off it.  
The Wizarding World have found out that Hermione Granger is back but not back as she fled from it, no instead she is married to her worst enemy and has a child! If that is not crazy the Wizarding World don't know what is. But is not like they can complain, she helped defeat the most feared wizard to ever walk this world so it's not like they can control her life as Harry put it but his wrong there's loads of reporters out there that have grudges on Hermione such as Rita Skeeter but Hermione knows how to handle that beetle but not Marietta Edgecombe or Marietta Corner they call her these days.  
Marietta wrote a whole article about Hermione really a pureblood because the Malfoy's will never snoop down to a Muggleborn, which Ginny found preposterous and Hermione burst out laughing.  
''You snoop down to my level?, more like I snoop down to your level,'' Hermione sniggered.  
''Huh?,'' Draco said confused.  
''Never mind,'' Hermione said.  
Harry thought Draco wouldn't know the history between Hermione and Marietta, but he was surprised when Draco told him that Hermione told him when she first came to the Manor. Harry wasn't shocked about what Hermione told him, he was shocked because he never knew Hermione was at the Manor all them years he was searching for her she was at Malfoy Manor.  
Sunday Brunch was going to be held at the Burrow this time because Weasley's and Malfoy's and Zabini's and also the Notts have made up a timetable showing where they were going to have dinner and when. Ron and Lavender was at this gathering but the Malfoy's really didn't take notice of them. The usual routine is that Harry and Draco exchange stories about work, while each have got their children on their laps, Hermione and Ginny talk about what they are going to do after they finish their maternity leave. When Hermione announced to everyone she was going to walk in Hogwarts, they were all shocked and some where envious such as Harry because Hogwarts was his second home and he really would love to teach DADA there but there is a Professor there already, but he sometimes does lectures there all the children get excited because the Famous Harry Potter is going to lecture them. Harry announced that the men were going to play Quidditch, he passed James to Mrs Weasley because Ginny was going to play, while Draco passed Cassie to Hermione and he also planted a kiss on her head.  
''So these are the teams,'' Ginny announced with a piece of paper in her hand.  
Quidditch Teams;

_Team 1-_  
_Harry- Seeker_  
_George- Beater_  
_Ronald- Keeper_  
_Bill- Chaser_  
_Ginny- Chaser_  
_Percy- Chaser_  
_Team 2-_

_Draco- Seeker_  
_Blaise- Beater_  
_Theo- Keeper_  
_Charlie- Chaser_  
_Daphne- Chaser_  
_Pansy- Chaser_

''So this is like Slytherin VS. Gryffindor with the expectation of Charlie, wow this is going to be intense,'' Hermione said peering at the paper.

''_Yes and Hermione your going to be the commentator,'' Ginny said putting her gear on._  
_Hermione nodded her head saying she understood her, Hermione passed Cassie to Narcissa._  
_''And the Quaffle is up, it looks like Ginny Potter has intercept the Quaffle yes she has she passes it to Bill Weasley and off he passes it to Percy but he drops it and it looks like Charlie Weasley has picked it up, oh yes he has and he passes it to Daphne Nott and she passes it to Pansy and Pansy aims a dodge at Ronald Weasley he tries to catch it, but oh no it was a fake aim and Ronald Weasley has fell for it, it looks like its 10-0 to team 2,_'' Hermione said, secretly happy that Ron was embarrassed.  
''_George aims the bat at Draco, but it looks like Draco has dodged it, Team 2 are on 60-30 from 2 amazing goals from Daphne, 3 from Pansy and 1 from Charlie, Team 2 have got the Quaffle again, Charlie passes it to Daphne, Daphne chucks to Pansy but no it was Ginny who got that, Ginny is aiming at the goal, she's going to score but no Theo stopped her, it looks like Draco has spotted the snitch, Harry's fast at his tail but not fast because Draco has spotted the snitch and now it looks like Team 2 have won 200-30, ah better luck next time Team 1,'_'Hermione boomed.  
Ron was the first one to get off his broom, he dropped a few cm away from Hermione, Draco spotting Ron a few centimeters away from Hermione drops of his broom right next to Hermione, he plants a passionate kiss on her lips to see Ron's reaction, Hermione answered back enthusiastically, Draco's face was facing Ron's so he got to see the disgust and regret on his face. The minute Hermione and Draco let go off each other Mrs Weasley announced dinner was ready.

* * *

Dinner was a loud affair, the whole place was crowded so they had to have dinner outside Bill and Charlie were setting up the table like they always do. Hermione was chatting with Narcissa, Molly and Ginny about enrolling their children at the new daycare that was recently opened, ''Magical Children'' it was run by a former Ravenclaw in Percy's year called Penelope Clearwater. Hermione said she will think about because when she starts Hogwarts she will need someone to look after Cassie and _''Magical Children'_' was in Hogsmeade which Hermione could visit any time she wants. But something was irking Hermione, it was Ron's movement he tried getting her attention all the time like trying to get her water, talking about what happened in Hogwarts, but Draco wasn't falling for it he knew that Ron was up to something but he wouldn't want to say anything incase it upsets Hermione.

Draco goes to Lucius and tells him his problems but his afraid to do anything because it will upset Hermione and his mother because they are really trying to get on with the Weasley's, Lucius tells him not to worry because if Ron is really up to something then there will be no one stopping him. Draco's worry's slowly start to fade away, everyone's mind start to think about the possibility of James and Cassie going out because George the hero decided to say what was on his mind.

''My daughter will never go out with a Potter, wait scratch that she will never go out with a boy,'' Draco spoke. He was wrong to say that because Hermione smacked him on the head.

''Our daughter may go out with anyone she wants when she grows up even if it is Harry's son,'' Hermione said.  
Draco never said anything because he was too busy rubbing his head while everyone else was laughing.  
''Think about Hermione, we would finally be related,'' Ginny said.  
''Oh yes, but please Gin James and Cassie are not even 1 years old let alone getting married,'' Harry teased.

''My nephew will never marry a Malfoy, they are all Death Eaters,'' Ron said maliciously. Draco had to be restrained back because of the one comment, the thing he has been waiting for all day.

''What are you trying to say Mr Weasley?,'' Lucius said calmly, it was a sight because they all thought he was going to be sneering.  
''I am trying to say all Malfoy's are Death Eaters,'' Ron spoke slowly like he was speaking to a baby.

''Well Mr Weasley, first of all I am not a child you don't have to speak in that manner and if you respect me I respect you and that respect involves my family and I know me and Draco were Death Eaters but not Hermione, Cissy nor Cassie, first of all I was a foolish adult when I decided to join Voldemort I tried backing out but that was hard and its not like Draco chose to be a Death Eater it was my fault he became one and I truly regret that so don't say anything about my family, because they are precious to me,'' Lucius said half screaming.

The Weasley's watched this exchange carefully, they knew this was going to come to Ron but they thought it was either going to be Hermione or Draco. Ron just stood their, as if he was Stunned but he was to shocked to say anything he was trying to get Draco to start an arguement but not Lucius.  
''I am sorry Lucius, my son has had this coming to him but I am really sorry for this,'' Mr Weasley said.  
''It's okay Arthur, but I really hated it when people say stuff about the Malfoy's being Death Eaters, I was the only Malfoy who was one,'' Lucius said calmly now.  
Everyone left to go inside, leaving Arthur and Ron to talk.

* * *

The Malfoy's left promising to visit again soon, Draco was fuming he wanted to show Ron who was boss but his dad had to jump in. Hermione was trying to calm him down but there was no luck what so ever. He went to sleep fuming he wouldn't speak to Hermione, he muttered a stif goodnight. Hermione thought she will give him the silent treatmeant but all that was forgotten when Hermione was making breakfast.

''Maamaa,'' A little voice said wisply.  
Hermione turned around to see if it was Draco messing about but all she see's is Cassie crawling behind her. She shakes her head to see if she is imagining it but then she hears it again but this time she see's Cassie's lips moving. Hermione was shocked and delighted, her daughters first word was Mama.

''Mama, mama,'' Cassie kept saying.  
Draco enters the room, he see's Hermione face which is looking shocked and delighted at the same time, he wonders what could got her so happy this morning he was going to ask her when he hears ''Mama'' he turns around in time to see Cassie's lips moving.  
''She can speak?,'' Draco asked.

Hermione never answered him, she carried on with her plan to give him the silent treatment Draco is wondering what he has done to Hermione when he rememebers the event in the Burrow.  
''I know that you are giving me the silent treatment but I am sorry for what I have done I am its that Weasley gets underneath my skin,'' Draco whispered.

''Shutup and celebrate that your daughter spoke her first word,'' Hermione said.  
He picked Cassie up and put Hermione in an embrace, the 3 Malfoy's started with an happy morning.

* * *

**Well there it is, I know its short but I am really sorry I am making this story while I go on so yes I am sorry! And Thank you to MissPotter99 for the shout out! Anyways I know I said I have coursework I meant homework I am only in Year 9 tbh so yes! There we goooo.. Another chapter on the waay:D**


End file.
